shestooyoungfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
She's Too Young (film) characters Characters Hannah Vogul '''(Alexis Dziena): Known as the 'good girl' among her classmates, and as an 'intelligent and responsible girl' to her parents, Hannah is pressured by her friends to have oral sex with her 16 year-old boyfriend, Nick. Then her life turns upside down and hinding secrets from her own parents. She decides to not tell her parents about what happened. One morning, while brushing her teeth, she notices a sore in her mouth, and takes a test and reveals that she's infected with syphilis and is forced to deal with the consequences of her actions. Her mother decides to take action against the 'syphilis epidemic',to prevent it later on in the future, but only causes Hannah to get embarassed, ostracized, insulted, and threatened at school. After she sees comments about her on her Instant Messenger, she runs from her house and goes to her friend Tommy's. There, they both realize they have feeling for each other. Hannah wants to have sex, but Tommy refuses, saying they don't know what they're doing and doesn't think the relationship is right for them yet. Hannah, still emotionally distraught, gets angry and thinks that the only reason Tommy won't touch her is because she's a 'slut'. She then goes to a party where classmates from her school are attending, looking for her friend Becca. A boy named Brad points down to the basement where Hannah thinks Becca is, and when she realizes she isn't there, Brad attempts to rape her. Nick tells him to stop but doesn't interfere. Then, Tommy, who was looking for Hannah after she left his house, goes into the basement and threatens Brad, saying " He'll e-mail his face straight to 911". Brad falls for it and leaves, ending the party. Tommy takes Hannah back to his house and calls her parents while she sleeps, who're happy to see her again. Dawn Gensler- Friends with Hannah, she is the first to find out she has syphilis after she finds a sore in her mouth and goes to the school nurse about it. '''Becca White (Megan Park) was Nick's girl before he dated Hannah. Unbeknown to her strict, religious parents, Becca has been going out and having sex with boys. Becca later finds out that she too has contracted syphilis. After her parents find out of her contracting syphilis, they decide to send her to a boarding school. Angry at her parents, Becca sneaks out of the house and goes to Dawn, whom she asks to come to a cafe' with her. They talk and decide to wait to have sex. Then, Becca leaves with two boys for " one last game before jail'' despite Dawn's attempts to stop her. While in the car with both boys, she is called by Hannah, but doesn't hear her cell phone ring. After that, she sneaks back into her room, and starts crying out of regret for her promiscuity and lying to her mother.'' Nick Hartman '''(Mike Erwin) is a 16 year-old boy who likes to go around and have sex with girls, unknown to him he has syphilis. He has oral sex with Hannah, who winds up contracting the syphilis from him. After a few students go to the school nurse for syphilis, he is identified as the main spreader of the disease. He refuses testing, and mocks those who undergo testing. One day when his mother is talking to Hannah's mother, She finds out that she isn't even remorseful of her son's actions and actually tells her it was probably Hannah who gave Nick syphilis, not the other way around. Hannah's mother responds by crying out that Hannah was a virgin. Still, Nick mother doesn't care about Hannah, Nick, or of the others who have been harmed by Nick. While at a party Nick has sex with a girl. Hannah, who was looking for Becca walks in, sees she isn't there, and a boy named Brad attempts to rape her. Nick, who's in the room, tells him to stop but does not intervene. Tommy, who was looking for Hannah confronts Brad and tells him to leave her alone or he'll " E-mail his face straight to 911." Brad falls for it and leaves. Tommy confronts Hannah and they both leave together. Nick is then left in the room by himself with the girl, giving him a look. '''Dawn Gensler (Miriam McDonald) is Hannah Vogul's best friend, who gets tested and discovers that she has contracted the disease.